Captain's log, Deep Space 9, 2373
The captain's log on Deep Space 9 and the was the method used by the commanding officer to record the events the starship was involved in. ( ) Entries Mission to Torga IV *"Captain's Log, Stardate 50049.3. We're conducting a mineral survey of Torga IV, an uninhabited planet in the Gamma Quadrant believed to contain vast deposits of cormaline. Our mission is to determine the feasibility of establishing a mining operation on the planet's surface." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. The Jem'Hadar barrage has continued on-and-off for ten hours. Chief O'Brien has restored main power and helm control. If we can bring the ship's engines on-line we may be able to lift off and escape from here." ( ) The search for Eddington *"Captain's Log, Stardate 50485.2. I've come to Marva IV, a planet near the Badlands to rendezvous with an informer who claims to have information on the whereabouts of the Maquis leader and former Starfleet officer Michael Eddington." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 50488.2. The ''Defiant has returned home... but not under its own power. The starship Malinche had to tow us home." *"''Captain's Log, supplemental. After completing a series of readiness drills, we've entered the plasma fields of the Badlands ... and begun our search for Eddington." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. With the ''Defiant's computers still not fully operational, we're relying on Odo, back at Deep Space 9, to decipher the Maquis message. In the meantime, we're combing the DMZ in the hopes of a chance encounter with Eddington, but with each passing, our hopes are fading." *"''Captain's Log, supplemental. Odo's hunch has proven accurate. Our intelligence drones detected a Maquis freighter entering Portas V three hours ago. The freighter was last seen headed into the Dorvan sector of the DMZ." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. Resettlement efforts in the DMZ are underway. The Cardassian and Maquis colonists who were forced to abandon their homes will make new lives for themselves on the planets their counterparts evacuated. The balance in the region will be restored, though the situation remains far from stable." ( ) Dominion invasion *"Captain's Log, supplemental. A full-scale Dominion invasion appears imminent. Still, I remain confident in my crew's ability to face this crisis as they have so many others – with dedication and with courage." ( ) Klingon expulsion from Cardassian space * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50564.2. A large contingent of Klingon warships has arrived from Cardassian space but its intentions at least for the moment, remain unclear." ( ) Gamma Quadrant reconnaissance mission *"Captain's Log, Stardate 50814.2. The ''Defiant is returning to Deep Space 9 after a week long reconnaissance mission in the Gamma Quadrant." ( ) Gust of fresh air *"''Captain's Log, Stardate 50929.4. Two days ago, this station felt like a tomb. I'd never seen so many of my crew depressed at the same time. But for some reason, it now seems as though a new spirit has swept through the station as if someone had opened a door and let a gust of fresh air blow through a musty old house. Why this is happening is frankly a mystery to me. After all, nothing has really changed. The Dominion is still a threat, the Cardassians are still threatening to retake the station, and I can still see the clouds of war gathering on the horizon. So why do I sense a new found sense of optimism in the air? But maybe I'm over-thinking this. Maybe the real explanation is as simple as something my father taught me a long time ago. Even in the darkest moments, you can always find something that'll make you smile." ( ) Deploying the minefield and the nonaggression pact *"Captain's Log, Stardate 50975.2. The next Jem'Hadar convoy is due in five days, but our efforts to mine the wormhole have already provoked a response from the Dominion, who have sent their Vorta ambassador, Weyoun, to speak with me.." *"Captain's log, Supplemental: Bajor has signed the nonaggression pact with the Dominion. All Bajoran personnel have been ordered to evacuate the station. As someone once said, "These are the times that try men's souls"." ( ) Deep Space 09, 2373